Katekyo Hitman Reborn! EXPAND
by Cheshire Pandacat
Summary: A fic that aims to pick up where the manga left off, and continue the story of No-Good Tsuna and his Hitman Home Tutor, Reborn.
1. Kyoko & Haru Training Arc 1

A/Ns: So I've been toying around the idea of a KHR continuation fic for a while, and I knew that if I did one, I wanted it to have arcs like the manga. So I finally got off my lazy ass and started working on it.

For a while I was stumped about what to title it and then I just said fuck it and gave it the kind of silly stupid Engrish name I think a mangaka might give a sequel series.

I don't have any pairings in mind for this, and I may just keep it that way. My goal is for this to be enjoyable for any fan of KHR regardless of shipping, so yeah.

I post the rough draft of each chapter on my tumblr (username pcatchesh) the moment it's done, and then I proofread and clean it up before posting it here, which will take at least a day or so because for me part of "proofread" means "let it sit for a while and come back to it later with fresh eyes."

Just so's ya know. ;D

LONG A/Ns ARE LONG SORRY I'M DONE NOW

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm making no money from this, etc. etc. everyone who reads fanfic has seen a million disclaimers so I know y'all know the drill.

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~EXPAND~

Kyoko & Haru Training Arc

Chapter 1

* * *

In the weeks that follow their return from the future world, Kyoko can tell that Ryohei and Tsuna and the others are still doing dangerous things.

First there are those new transfer students from Shimon Middle. They all seem to be nice, interesting people. Ryohei and Tsuna and the others spend a lot of time with them, and everyone seems to be really busy with something.

Then one day they all come back with horrible injuries. Kyoko fights the desire to ask what happened, what's wrong, what can she do, because she's afraid the uncomfortable and panicked expressions and frantic excuses will come back. She tells herself that they would let her know if there was anything she could do.

Anyway, they're all smiles and they seem closer than ever, so whatever happened, everything's worked out for the best.

A week later, Chrome transfers to their school, and gets placed in their class. Kyoko can barely contain her joy, and does her best to comfort Chrome and make her welcoming party a success. From what she can tell, Chrome's friends left her behind, and that's awful, so Kyoko's determined to do everything in her power to help. She _can _help this time.

She and Haru and Hana take Chrome shopping, show her their favorite café, and have a sleepover at Kyoko's house. The boys seem to be busy with something again already, probably yet another thing to do with mafia and fighting.

It must be something they have to do. Kyoko knows they would never get into fights or do anything dangerous if they didn't have to. And going by the glimpses she catches of Tsuna's expression, it's something serious.

Which is worrying, because will serious things keep happening? Dangerous situations where Ryohei and Tsuna and the boys and even Chrome will have to keep fighting?

Will she have to constantly worry about where they are, what they're doing, if they're hurt? While they don't tell her anything about what's happening, leaving her and Haru to wonder and worry on their own?

If not for that fight in the future, and Tsuna finally telling her about the mafia and the dangerous fights he'd gotten into, would she never know they were in danger at all? Just continue on as she had been, thinking the boys just really loved martial sports, never knowing their lives were in danger?

Over the course of just a few days, Chrome gets sick, the boys and the Shimon Middle transfers get badly hurt – some of them to the point of being hospitalized – and still no one tells Kyoko or Haru what's going on.

Whatever happened, it's over without Kyoko or Haru knowing anything.

Kyoko's fears continue to mount. She can see them reflected in Haru's eyes, too.

After just a few days of allowing the fear to fester, Kyoko knows she can't just sit back and do nothing about it. It's not healthy, it's not productive, and it's frustrating to be so frightened and yet be unable to do anything about it.

So after discussing what to do with Haru, the two of them approach Chrome after school and talk to her as they walk home.

Chrome listens quietly while Kyoko and Haru get their feelings off their chests, her brow slowly becoming more and more furrowed with concern.

As she finishes, Kyoko stares at her folded hands and says with an aching heart, "I just wish there was something more we could do to help, some reason for Onii-chan and Tsuna-kun and the others to come to us, and talk to us, and let us be there for them."

There's a moment of silence, and then Chrome asks tentatively, "Are… are you saying you want to be able to fight, too, Kyoko-san, Haru-san?"

Kyoko's head snaps up, and she stares at Chrome, aghast. As she searches her feelings to find the answer, Haru speaks up.

"Haru… Haru does want to!" she says, face flushed, fingers digging into the handle of her school bag. "If I could fight with Tsuna-san and the others, they wouldn't leave me behind when they do dangerous things, and I could help protect you and Tsuna-san and everyone else!"

Chrome looks at Kyoko. "And you, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko closes her eyes and shakes her head. "No. I… I don't want to fight. I don't ever want to hurt anyone. And I know that's not what you and Tsuna-kun and the others want, either, but… I don't think I could bring myself to hurt someone, even if I had to." She lifts her head to meet Chrome's gaze, the corners of her eyes stinging. "I do want to be able to do more to help, though. I don't want to be left behind anymore, not knowing if my friends are in danger, or if they're scared, or if they're getting hurt. But there must be some way to help other than fighting."

Chrome stares at them both, expression conflicted. "You know Boss and the others just want you to be safe, right?" she says timidly. "And they wouldn't want you going where it's dangerous, even if you're not fighting?"

"We know that," Kyoko replies, smiling sadly. "But we feel the same way about them."

"And if they can choose to go where it's dangerous even though we want them to be safe, then we can do the same!" Haru adds, mouth set stubbornly.

Chrome is quiet for another minute, apparently lost in thought. Finally, she seems to come to a decision, and says, "In order to be able to fight, or even help, I think you'd need to be able to use Flames. I'll try to teach you that first, and if you can, we'll go from there. How… how does that sound?"

She turns to look at them uncertainly, then squeaks as both Kyoko and Haru throw their arms around her.

"That sounds wonderful!" Haru says.

"Thank you," Kyoko whispers, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Thank you so much, Chrome-chan."

Chrome flushes bright red and makes soft flustered noises.

Chrome really is a cute, sweet girl, Kyoko thinks warmly. She doesn't understand how anyone could have ever left her behind.

A week later, Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome have a sleepover at Kyoko's house. They lock themselves in Kyoko's room after dinner, and then Chrome pulls out six rings, each with a different color stone: yellow, blue, red, purple, indigo, and green.

"Mukuro-sama helped me get these," she says quietly. "There's one for each type of Flame, except Sky, since Sky rings are really rare and hard to come by. But Sky Flames are really rare, too, so, um… I think these should be fine. You saw us using rings and boxes in the future, right? We can use these rings to find out if you can ignite a Flame, and if so, what type of Flame you have."

Kyoko tries on the yellow Sun ring first. That's the type of Flame her brother has, after all, and since Bianchi and Gokudera have the same type of Flame, maybe Flames run in families? Besides, it's the Sun Flames that can heal, right? That would be perfect for being helpful without having to fight.

She needs resolve in order to make a Flame, so Kyoko concentrates as hard as she can.

Not being in the dark anymore. Not being left behind anymore. The strength and courage to endure difficult, scary things like what had happened in the future, enough so that Ryohei and Tsuna accept her feelings, her desires, her… resolve.

Nothing.

Kyoko doesn't allow herself to feel frustrated. She just takes the ring off and asks for the next.

She and Haru are each on their third when Haru's abruptly lights up, spitting green sparks for a moment before the Lightning Flame holds steady.

"Hahi! Haru did it! I did it!" Haru cheers, throwing her arms around Kyoko and Chrome both. When she pulls back, her eyes are bright with excitement, and she's grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great, Haru-chan!" Kyoko says, beaming back, and Chrome smiles, too.

Haru nods, ponytail bouncing, and then she says eagerly, "Hurry and try the rest, Kyoko-chan!"

"Right!"

Kyoko concentrates harder than ever. Nothing from the Storm ring, or the Cloud ring. Finally, she tries the last one.

The moment she gathers her resolve, the Mist ring blazes to life, half-cloaking her hand in indigo fog.

"Oh!" Kyoko gasps, then turns excited eyes to Chrome. "The same as yours, Chrome-chan!"

"We did it! We both did it!" Haru cheers, jumping up and dancing around.

"Not bad, _kora,_" comes a voice from the window, causing all three girls to yelp and look over at Colonello. He must have come to visit her brother, Kyoko thinks.

The blond toddler grins at them. "So, I take it you girls want to learn how to fight?"

"Haru does," Haru replies. "Kyoko-chan doesn't want to fight, but she does want to help."

Colonello folds his arms, nodding thoughtfully. "Okay. Starting from tomorrow, Lal and I will train you, Haru. Chrome, since Kyoko has a Mist Flame, you can handle her training, right?"

Chrome blinks, and then bobs her head quickly. "I… I can! I can teach Kyoko-san."

Colonello looks at Haru. "Does that work for you, Haru?"

"Yes!" Haru says.

"It'll be hard work, you know," Colonello says, expression momentarily serious. "And it'll be painful. For both of you, if in different ways," he adds, glancing at Kyoko. "Are you two sure that this is what you really want?"

Haru and Kyoko both sober, and nod in tandem.

Colonello studies them for a moment, then smiles. "I like the look in your eyes, _kora. _I was surprised you newbies were able to ignite those rings so quickly, but I guess I shouldn't have been. I look forward to working with you, Haru. Chrome, Kyoko, good luck."

The three girls nod.

"Thank you, Colonello-kun," Kyoko says.

"No problem," he replies. "Now, you three had better get some rest. You'll all have a busy day tomorrow, _kora_."

"Right!"

Colonello leaves, and the girls go to bed.

Kyoko lies awake for a while, staring at the ceiling. Starting from tomorrow, she'll learn how to use her Flames, and find a way to help Ryohei and Tsuna and Chrome and the others, a way that doesn't involve fighting.

And once she can help, she won't be left behind to worry by herself anymore.

* * *

End A/Ns: With verbal tics like Haru's "hahi" and Colonello's "kora," I know I walk a fine line between not using them enough and using them too much. If you think I ever start to lean one way or the other, let me know! :)

Constructive criticism is always welcome! I won't be offended if you hate it, but I'd be really grateful if you let me know the reason why so I have some idea of what I can do to improve. I know I can't please everyone, but I also know that there's always room for improvement. ;)


	2. Kyoko & Haru Training Arc 2

A/Ns: Aaaaand chapter 2! :3

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~EXPAND~

Kyoko & Haru Training Arc

Chapter 2

* * *

"Wake up, _kora!_"

Haru bolts up with a squawk, gasping, eyes wide. She blinks blearily at the Rain Arcobaleno standing next to her futon. On her other side, Chrome also starts awake, and Kyoko shifts fitfully in her sleep.

"Hahi? Colonello-san?" Haru scrubs at her eyes, craning around to look at the alarm clock next to Kyoko's bed. "It's five o'clock in the morning…"

"I let you sleep in an extra fifteen minutes," Colonello states. "From now on, the goal is to be out the door by five o'clock, but today's the first day so I'll go easy on you, _kora_." As Haru gapes at him, he barks, "Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want me to train you or not? Get up already, and get moving!"

"Oh! Right away, Colonello-san!" Haru says, scrambling to her feet.

"Call me _shishou!_"

"Y-yes, sir, Colonello-shishou!"

Colonello gives a curt nod. "Just get dressed for now. I'll make sure to get you back here in time to shower and eat before school. Lal and I will be waiting at the front door. Bring that Lightning ring from last night. If you take too long, we'll come in and drag you out, _kora!_"

Colonello then leaves the room, giving Haru privacy to get dressed.

"Good luck, Haru-san," Chrome says.

"Thanks," Haru replies, feeling a little dazed. "I think I'll need it."

She meets up with Colonello and the adult Lal at the Sasagawa family's gate, still fumbling to pull her hair up into its usual ponytail.

"Here's our itinerary," Lal begins curtly. "In the mornings, from five a.m. to seven a.m., we'll work on your stamina and endurance by having you jog around the neighborhood while keeping your Lightning ring ignited. Every time it goes out, we'll stop until you can light it again. After school, Colonello and I will pick you up and we'll do combat training until six p.m. Do you know what kind of weapon you want to use? I can track something down for you while you're in school today."

Haru pales. W… weapon?

She shakes her head to clear it and slaps her cheeks. Stupid Haru! Of course, if she's fighting, she'll need a weapon!

Haru spends a moment deep in thought. What weapons do the others use? Tsuna has his gloves, Gokudera uses dynamite, Yamamoto has a sword, Kyoko's brother is a boxer, Hibari uses tonfas, Chrome had a cool trident and now she has a cool bladed stick… what sort of weapon should she use? She's good at gymnastics, so… a weapon with good flexibility?

A flexible, versatile weapon. A weapon that would combine well with Lightning Flames.

A weapon that could protect without being lethal. After all, she doesn't want to actually _hurt _anyone, especially not by accident. She just wants to be able to be by Tsuna's side, and help him and the others when they're in trouble.

"Um…" Haru looks up at Lal, who has been waiting patiently for her response. "Would… would a sansetsukon be good, do you think?"

"A three-part staff?" Lal frowns.

"Functionally, that's a good choice, _kora,_" Colonello says. "It's versatile, and if you cloak it in Lightning Flames, it becomes even more so."

"It's not an easy weapon, though," Lal adds. "It's difficult to control, and there are a lot of ways to potentially hurt yourself with it."

"Oh," Haru says, deflating a little. Lal and Colonello both study her for a moment.

"Tell you what," Lal says at last, "we'll start by teaching you how to fight with a regular staff. Once you're passable with that by our standards, we can try you with a sansetsukon. Sound good?"

Haru brightens. "Yes!"

"Good. Now, we've wasted enough time just standing around talking," Lal says briskly. "Light your Flame, and let's get moving."

Haru nods, and puts on the green-stoned ring. She focuses for a moment, and with a fizzing noise, it begins to spark.

"Pay close attention to it," Colonello tells her. "Lal and I will be watching, too. Keep it going for as long as you can. If it goes out, we'll stop until you can light it again, _kora._"

Haru draws herself up, determination shining in her eyes. "Right!"

Haru quickly finds out that keeping a Flame lit is _hard. _Although Dying Will Flames are largely fueled by resolve, there is a stamina component as well, and though Haru does her best to hold onto her determination, her desire to help, her refusal to be left behind anymore, keeping the ring lit while jogging drains her.

After ten minutes, she feels like she's been running for hours. After twenty, she's drenched in sweat, and so exhausted that she doesn't realize the ring's gone out until Lal grabs her wrist to stop her.

Colonello hands her a water bottle, and while Haru tries to catch her breath, Lal lectures her about what battles are like (in general, with the mafia, and with enemies who use Flames), how to prepare for them, what her priorities should be, how to use the terrain to her advantage, and many other similar topics.

By the time they return to Kyoko's house, Haru is soaking wet, aching from head to toe, and dreading the afternoon.

But she won't give up. She _won't. _If Tsuna and the others can become strong by training, then so can she. And she will.

She definitely will!

* * *

Kyoko is nervous as she walks with Chrome after school. Poor Haru came back from her morning training looking just awful, and Kyoko wishes there was something she could do to help… but she knows that no matter how much she wants to, she can't help everyone with everything. She's decided to help Ryohei and Tsuna when they're in trouble, and so has Haru, and they'll both do whatever they have to in order to achieve that.

They buy ingredients for dinner, and then Chrome leads Kyoko to her apartment. Even though her other friends left her behind, at least they were providing for her. And though Chrome hasn't said anything in particular, she seems happier than she was when she transferred last week, and Kyoko's gotten the impression that her Kokuyo friends came back, and have been spending some time with her.

Kyoko and Chrome sit down in Chrome's room, and Kyoko smiles at her friend, expectant but patient. Chrome smiles back, though her expression is more uncertain.

"Just so you know, Kyoko-san, um… I've never tried teaching anyone before, and… there were unusual circumstances when Mukuro-sama taught me, so I won't be able to replicate that, either," Chrome begins, fidgeting anxiously.

"Don't worry about it," Kyoko says gently. "I'm just glad you're willing to try and teach me at all, Chrome-chan. Thank you so much! I'm sure we can work it out together."

Some of the uneasiness leaves Chrome's face, and she nods. "The aspect of Mist Flames is creation, so we can use them in order to make illusions. There are lots of ways to use illusions, not just for combat, so…"

Kyoko claps her hands together, eyes bright. "So if I learn how to make illusions, I can help without having to fight!"

Chrome smiles and nods. "Right. Okay, so, um… well, to begin with, put on the Mist ring and light the Flame." Once Kyoko does so, Chromo goes on hesitantly, "So, um, the key to good illusions is for them to be believable. And in order for your illusions to be believable, you have to believe in them yourself. What is it that you believe in the most, Kyoko-san?"

"Onii-chan," Kyoko says without any hesitation.

"Okay. Can you feel your power, Kyoko-san?" Chrome asks, gesturing to the ring Kyoko wore. "You try to, um… _really _feel it, and you sort of… will it to take shape. Picture your brother. _Will _him to be here. Not just that, but, um. Really _believe _that he's here, and believe that I can see him, too."

Kyoko does try. She tries for an hour, with no tangible result. Chrome tries explaining it in different ways, and when that doesn't work, she creates the illusion herself, and tries to let Kyoko get the feel of it that way.

By dinner time, Kyoko's managed to get one half-second flicker of an indigo sort-of-human-shaped-blob to appear, but she's excited to have made any progress at all, and she assures Chrome that she's a wonderful teacher.

They take a break to begin making dinner. Kyoko insisted on buying enough food to make more helpings than just the two of them could eat – after all, now Chrome will have leftovers for the next day, and she'll be able to share with her friends if they stop by.

The food is close enough to being ready that Chrome has begun setting the table when someone knocks on the door.

Kyoko looks up as Chrome hurries to answer it, the smaller girl's expression a mix of surprise and delight.

"Good evening, Chrome," says a deep male voice as Chrome answers the door.

"Mukuro-sama!"

Curious despite herself, Kyoko shifts a little to try and get a look at the fabled Mukuro. Chrome mentions him frequently, and Kyoko remembers that while they were in the future, Tsuna and the others would discuss him sometimes as well. And apparently they'd been able to meet with the future Mukuro at the final battle with that awful Byakuran man, but he'd gone on ahead before Tsuna and the others came back to get her and Haru so Kyoko had never met him before.

The boy who steps into the room is perhaps a year or so older than Kyoko; a tall, handsome foreigner who wears his hair in the same style as Chrome's. Or probably the other way around, Kyoko realizes.

"I'm planning to take the others back to Italy for a while, so I thought I'd check up on you," he's saying as he walks in. Then he spots Kyoko, and smiles. "Oya? I didn't realize you had a visitor. Good evening, Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Good evening," she replies politely. She's a little surprised he knew who she was, but decides it would be rude to ask.

"Would… would you join us for dinner, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asks shyly. Mukuro smiles at her.

"Gladly."

As Chrome finishes setting the table and Kyoko begins serving dinner, Mukuro says, "So, what brings you here, Sasagawa Kyoko? It's unusual for you to visit Chrome rather than the other way round."

Kyoko blinks. Well, Chrome does talk about him a lot to her, so she supposes it only makes sense that Chrome would talk about her to him.

"Chrome's trying to teach me how to use Mist Flames to make illusions," Kyoko says. Mukuro raises an eyebrow, gaze ticking briefly to the ring on Kyoko's right hand.

"Is that why you asked me to find a ring of each attribute, Chrome?" he asks mildly.

Chrome gives a hesitant nod. "Kyoko-san and Haru-san said they wanted to learn how to use Flames, so…"

Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes catch and hold Kyoko's, something cold and intent in them. She freezes. "Do you want to join the Vongola, Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"Eh? No, of course not," Kyoko replies. "I'm just… if Onii-chan, Tsuna-kun, Chrome-chan and the others are going to keep ending up in dangerous situations, I want to be able to help them. And I want everyone to be able to trust me enough to tell me when something's happening," she adds quietly.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckles, closing his eyes. Kyoko is relieved to finally be able to look away. "I see."

He looks at her again, his expression thoughtful, almost calculating. "So you have a Mist Flame?" Kyoko nods, and he goes on, "In that case, I can give you some tips. Once you're able to create illusions, I'm sure Chrome can teach you from there, but getting started can be a bit difficult."

After a quick glance at Chrome to make sure that was okay with her, Kyoko replies, "Thank you very much, Mukuro-san. I'd really appreciate it."

"Well, given how much you look out for Chrome, it's the least I can do," Mukuro says. His smile never slips and his expression remains contemplative, but Kyoko has no idea what he might be thinking about. "If I may ask, though… have you informed Sasagawa Ryohei of your decision? Or Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Not yet," Kyoko admits, feeling a flutter of guilt. She knows she should tell them, and she will, soon, but… part of her wants to wait until she's already made some progress, so she has substantial results to show them first. She knows they won't like it, so being able to say, 'I can already do this much,' would be a huge help.

"I see," Mukuro murmurs. Then, he chuckles again. "This should be interesting…"

* * *

End A/Ns: Next time, Tsuna finally makes an appearance! 8D;;


End file.
